Vendetta II (Prime Earth)
Background Maria Callahan was just a nice farm hand in Hope County of Montana, living with her parents, helping with the family business. One day during a rainstorm, she met a man, he was every kind of mess, alcoholic, angry at the world, depressed, and strange. Pitying him, she welcomed him into her life, he helped around the farm, helped with the business, even became the farm's muscle, eventually the two fell in love, they even slept with each other, that was nineteen years ago. After that moment, he had left the next day, she was sad, broken, hurt, pregnant, this didn't stop her, the news of such pregnancy actually made her happy, it filled her with hope, this child would make her learn to love again. And that child was born, Jack Callahan, she raised him good, lovingly, hopeful, confident, caring, he was like a piece of Heaven that was given to her even if he was considered a bastard child, he was her bastard. At his pre teens, they moved to the city so she could find work there, that's where the worst moment of his life was found, becoming a Williams. You see, Jack's mother got married to some rich guy, she looked easy on the eyes, he was full of the cash, and even they know that's the real reason they get hitched. Jack wasn't too keen on his step father, often he'd try and use various forms of mischief to make things harder on his step father, it worked too good. His step father divorced Maria, and only left her some money she could use, it was a lot, but still, she got a low paying job, and that's when Jack realized, he made things difficult for her. He tried drowning his guilt with many hobbies, but due to the area of the city they were in, even that couldn't be done as he'd worry. All seemed like a misery filled, and guilt ridden existence, that was until he found his own friends, The Pack. The Pack were a group of teenagers who'd form all sorts of shenanigans, almost bordering on vigilantism, all sorts of benefits came, they'd take money from gangsters, keep their streets safe, no limits to what they were to do. That was until all members except him turned out to be Metahumans, their leader, Daniel, he was a darwinist, so they casted out Jack from their group. Ironically enough, this was a double edged sword, he could focus on his studies, gave what money he had to his mother, for one happiness he traded another, and this choice pretty much dwelled on him even when he became legal. A year layer during his college years, he was walking home until he saw some thugs harassing a homeless man, rationality was constantly screaming something in his ear, "Not my problem", but some of what his mother taught him to be was creeping through, and he turned to the problem, facing it. Amazingly, Jack scared them off, he was barely scathed, the old man lived, but this wasn't some any other bum, it was him, Vendetta, the Brutal Savior, Peter Winston Connors. Apparently Peter took off the suit after pretty much losing to Trinity, he lost everyone, became hopeless, senile, useless. He even told Jack of the Xenocyte, and for some reason, he ended up longing for it, the power he could have. But Peter noticed this, and warned him that it would bring trouble, and that even he himself has failed, but through convincing, Jack got the suit. One condition was brought though, Peter would have to train him, every day, to perfect him, and to permanently keep it, and for Peter to actually respect Jack as the new Host, killing Trinity was a start, and Jack agreed. From then on the new vigilante was born, a new Brutal Savior, a new host, a new Vendetta, and damn, did some people miss that toothy grin. Personality Jack wears a mask of slyness, cool, confidence, mystery, flirtatiousness, promiscuity, and calmness, it is mostly a front, sure he does have it, but he built these traits up to hide how broken he is on the inside, as he can be considered nearing the edge of both emotional and mental instability. One of the biggest evidences is that he has a pretty short temper which he hides behind a smirk, a chuckle, or a laugh, but when he can show it, it's pretty much problematic, however this has ever been a rare case in his domestic life. Due to his experience as a vigilante even before he received the Xenocyte, he is very much aware of how horrible people can be, both good and bad, despite not showing any sign of cynicis, he can pretty much judge anyone easily. He usually distracts himself from his own flaws and problems by mostly through thrill seeking, this is what sparked him into joining The Pack, and also to become a vigilante, but in the worst case, he would usually end up judging someone else's flaws just so he wouldn't have to deal with his own, in fact he actually hates himself very deeply. But even with all of this, he knows compassion, love, care, empathy, and sympathy, as if he ends up becoming friends with someone he attacks the character of, he often calls it "friendly bullying" When he met Peter, both noticed similarities to each other as they can be aggressive, violent, sadistic, wise cracking, brutal, sarcastic, and darkly humorous individuals, this somewhat allowed them to be able to relate to each other. As unlikely as it can come, Jack has a moral code which he follows to the letter, as despite sharing traits from Peter, he actually has more self control, he kills those he senses are worth the kill, maim those who are VERY bad, but not a monster, and he knocks out common thugs and willing to accept their surrender. He is also sometimes able to have moments of selfishness and pragmatism, this actually helps more than make him a terrible person, well the former can make him come off as a complete asshole, the latter makes him cautious. Due to not having a father, he is very sensitive on that topic and actually deflects it when said topic arises, he actually wishes one day to find whoever his biological father is, and wishes to have a beer with him, until then, he actually deeply envies those who have fathers they can look up to. As stated in the first paragraph, Peter is pretty much a playboy and admits this, and it would be no surprise if he were to be going out with two girls at different times, he is actually afraid to have a form of romantic connection due to knowing it can break, but at the same time he wants one and can sort of fall easily for one. With the Xenocyte, all of his traits have a tendency to express himself more, and not in the improved kind, it actually comes off as disturbing, creepy, sometimes even scary. With the Xenocyte he states that he is willing to eat someone to scare others, literally paint a city red to just send a message, and of course go VERY brutal with how he operates. To put it simply, the Xenocyte removes many of his inhibitions, but still leaves his self control intact, allowing him to atleast have a stable persona of a vigilante. Physical Description Relationships TBA Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Powers He gains all the same powers of Peter when he was the host for the Xenocyte, due to the slight evolution the Xenocyte underwent, it may develop new abilities. * The Xenocyte: ''He possesses what is called a Xenocyte, an organism created via exposure to Nth metal that takes a liquid like form and bonds with a host that matches neurological and psychological patterns, both of which are different for each Xenocyte. The usual power set it comes with are Magic/Supernatural negation and Resurrection (Via healing factor). It bonds to him and can form something like a suit that he can even keep within him. If its host does not match the Xenocyte's desired neural patterns, it will kill the host in some kind of seizure, of course the host would be a mindless monster before they perish. The Xenocyte was supposed to be a sentient organism, even capable of taking over its host, luckily for Jack, it is just an extension of himself. * ''Superhuman Strength:' ''His muscles and bones were strengthened to the point of being able to lift an excess of twenty tons, being able to tear apart normal humans, punch away the strongest of men, and even render vehicles in a near casual manner like wet paper. * 'Superhuman Speed:' His speed is absolutely ridiculous, almost being cited on average as Superhuman, being able to outrun vehicles with ease, leap across buildings in an almost spectral manner, and even sometimes being too fast for eyes to process. * 'Superhuman Stamina:' His muscles no longer produce any toxins, allowing him to function for more than five hours before feeling fatigued. He can even push it further the more adrenaline he gets, however doing so would make him pass out instantaneously if not careful. * 'Superhuman Durability: 'Even without the Xenocyte surrounding his body, he's able to tank large amounts of blunt force trauma like it was nothing, even getting hit by a vehicle at high speeds wont do anything. With the suit on he's pretty much bullet proof, explosion proof, cut proof, stab proof, basiclaly he's one tough guy, but the durability is limited. * 'Superhuman Agility:' Despite his physique, he is a rather capable acrobat, being able to do flips, cartwheels, leaps, lunges, and other maneuvers easily, almost without trouble. * 'Superhuman Reflexes:' He can mentally process things faster, allowing him to at least increase his comprehensive abilities, his reflexes, and his recollective thoughts. This makes him able to dodge all manners of attacks, some of which include gunshots, explosions, other metahumans, and in some cases, things like lightning or sonic screeches. * 'Superhuman Senses:' He is like some animal, being able to hear, smell, taste, see, and feel his surroundings much beter. It's gotten to the point where he can use echolocation, sonars, night vision, thermal vision, scent tracking, and potentially pheromone detection. * 'Accelerated Healing Factor:' The speed at which his cells regenerate is almost ridiculous, this is one of the key contributing factors to his main physicality, he can heal from stabs, bruises, gunshots, burns, broken bones, dismemberment, and even explosions. This also makes him immune to diseases, and has halted his aging process, making him ageless. He can even heal his major organs, though granted for his brain, it can take a while, but he comes back nonetheless * 'Wall-Crawling:' he can crawl up surfaces by either using claws, or making himself be able to stick to them, he can cling onto them so well, that it's onky by his choice can he be removed, but whatever he's holding on to being destroyed is an option. * 'ESP:' He has some kind of semi-psionic sense, which allows him to sense incoming danger, discern enemies and allies, and even find objects of interests within his environment. * 'Invisibility:' By changing his colors, he might as well be able to neary disappear from sight, he can either choose to mimic his environment, or yes, go straight up invisible. * 'Shapeshifting: 'He is able to at least increase his mass, stretch and morph his body parts, grow claws, spikes, teeth, and even tendrils. Soon though, his shapeshifting became more refined, useful, and even creative in ways that can be on par with Clayface. * 'Empathy and semi-telepathy: 'An offshoot of hs ESP, he can detect any types of emotions and feelings, most of the time by pure instinct, other times with scent, he cannot manipulate emotions, but his awareness of a person's emotional state allows him to react to situations easier. The semi-telepathy involved looking into someone's brain cells, their neurons, brain chemistry, by using tendrils, his other method is by "eating" them. It's so effective, that he can even look into the memories of a fresh dead body. He even has an established mental connection with the Xenocyte that can span an entire sixty kilometer radius, allowing him to call it to his location, and of course command it at will. * '''Environmental Adaption: He can adapt his body to many environments, notably extremely hot or cold temperatures, underwater, urban areas, jungle areas, forest areas, and more. He even gets notable physical changes depending on which environment, so far he has shown increased body heat, lowered body heat, functioning gills, webbed hands and sometimes feet. * Biomass Ejection: He can eject his biomass mostly in various forms, most forms is a webbing/silk/resin like material in order to create ropes, nets, bonds, and even bandages/wraps. He can also use this offensively by injecting an unstable piece of his biomass into his enemies, and basically turn them into living bombs, or as a way of having a form of tracking or as a camera. * Gliding: He can do this by adopting wing like membrane at his arms, and even legs, but a much more disgusting method would be ejecting his biomass at high volume, pressure, and speed. * Matter Consumption: ''He can consume organic matter to heal faster, using it as a temporary power boost as well. This ability also allows him to end up taking memories of those he consumes. He can do this in two ways, the usual one is just absorbing someone into him, which is highly difficult, or in extreme cases, eat someone alive. * ''"Berserker State": Experiencing intense emotions throws him into a monstrous state where his stats improve, and gets more brutal, resulting even to using claws and teeth. * Dimensional Hammer space: The organism that is fused to his cells seems to have dimensional shifting properties, meaning at max, he can store a presumably infinite amount of things that at max have the mass of a car. He can even store at max, ten people in this place. Abilities Without the Xenocyte * Peak Human Physical Condition: ''Due to his time with The Pack and constant hosting of the Xenocyte, even without it he is an example of the physical best for humanity, constantly maintaining it, and was the reason how he stayed alive during his ventures with The Pack before they kicked him out. * ''Strategist and Tactician: ''He has also been the main planner for The Pack, and most of their ventures were all organized by him, and all of them were successful. * ''Acrobatics: ''During his days with The Pack, they all had to learn Parkour, Free Running, Gymnastics, and Urban Traversal to undergo their ventures. To compare to Peter when he was in his prime, Jack is much more superior. * ''Accelerated learning process: ''He is a very quick learner, one of the many reasons he can keep himself up in college so easily while being able to keep on being a vigilante. * ''Extreme Alcohol tolerance: ''Due to always visiting the bar, he has built up a very strong tolerance. With the Xenocyte All mentioned abilities without the Xenocyte, with some being greatly buffed. * ''Adept Combatant: ''It gives him access to muscle memory of the previous host of the Xenocyte, Peter. Due to onoy having a year's worth of experience of being Vendetta, he is not as well versed in the martial arts the Xenoccyte carries compared to Peter. * ''Adept Marksman: ''Due to his superhuman senses and the muscle memory given by the Xenocyte, his marksmanship is superior to most soldiers and law enforcers. Though admittedly, due to differences in experience, Peter is still superior to him in the marksmanship department, even without the aid of The Xenocyte. * ''Expert Interrogator: ''Being aboe to remember what tactics Peter used when he was Vendetta, he can just as easily use them. But as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he can't really bring himself to use all of them casually. * ''Master Intimidator: ''Due to the Xenocyte increasing some of his aggression, he can already be brutal enough and commit certain actions that could intimidate and frighten most people. Equipment * ''Vendetta's arsenal: Through Peter, he has an access to a ridiculously large amount of knives, firearms, explosives, and other things. Due to his dimensional shfiting properties and shapeshifting, he can make these weapons pop out of anywhere. Not only that, but since he keeps them in him a lot, even they are capable of harming supernatural and magical beings as well. All of these weapons have been modified from when Peter used to be Vendetta, meaning they have been most likely upgraded. Weakness(es) * Despite his healing factor, he still needs his organs to function, so damaging his brain will stop him, albeit temporarily. * Nth metal, despite being created from it, can harm the host of the Xenocyte and even slow down their healing factor. * Electricity is highly effective against him, as it can peel away the Xenocyte from his body and leave him defenseless. At the very least it can hurt him and stun him, so it would be highly viable to use in combat. * Despite being able to purge poisons, toxins, and other contaminants/pollutants from his body, acid is harder to get rid of. * He cannot assimilate metahumans, doing so just sends them to his own pocket dimension, and even then they can break out. * His berserker state makes him a bigger target, and less maneuverable. * His senses can be overloaded. * Though very rare, he can be caught off guard by enemies * Durability is limited. * His healing abilities can be taxed, by very powerful beings. * When bringing up the topic of fathers, he'll always be caught off guard when being pried about anything related to it. Trivia * The Hope County he was born in is based off of the Hope County in Far Cry 5, minus the Doom cult. * I am very well aware his face claim is Jake Muller from Resident Evil 6. * The Peter Winston Connors that trains him is based primarily off of a DC OC I made. * His entire arsenal are based off of weapons from the Metal Gear Solid games (Guns of the Patriots, Ground Zeroes, and The Phantom Pain). * He has been Vendetta for over a year before Legacies started. Category:Infamoussnakerising Category:Legacies